


Not Quite the Dark Side But most Certainly Not the Light

by Starkiller141



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka getting what she deserves, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Payback, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss have been secretly dating for a few months ever since their near death experience in the Geonocian war factory and everything has been wonderful. However, Ahsoka had just returned from the slaver world of Kodavo and... lets just say something has been awoken within her, but will it come to bite her in the butt? Yes, yes it will, with plenty of lemon.





	Not Quite the Dark Side But most Certainly Not the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there! Yep, here I go branching out again. 'Star Wars' a badass franchise that hasn't been too badass as of late, but hey, at least they're bringing back the clone wars. We have THE girl of the clone wars here, Ahsoka, paired with the green skinned Jedi apprentice turned dark Jedi Barriss. Some may remember Barriss tried to get Ahsoka arrested while some may have no idea what I'm talking about, it doesn't really matter. This story takes place where that last thing I said hadn't happened and more precisely takes place after the clone wars episode of 'Escape from Kadavo' you know, that episode with the whips and the slavers, well let's just say that awakened something within Ahsoka… something hot.
> 
> ALSO, yes, this was also another PM'd idea, meaning another one of you lovely followers messaged me with this idea and I just loved it so much I wrote it. I don't do commission, if I like your idea enough and my schedule permits, I'll happily write for everyone's enjoyment.
> 
> ANYWAY, another rwby story will get a long overdue chapter update next week, I may do even more fandoms or even just more Star Wars, but we'll see what happens, in the end like always, I hope y'all enjoy~

Ahsoka and Barriss were happy together as lovers, ever since they're near death experience taking down that droid factory on Geonosis, the two had quickly grown close and soon began to share many erotic nights.

Both knew it was wrong, both knew it was against the Jedi code, but neither cared

finally feeling the touch of another, feeling a closeness that the order banned them from ever feeling…'balance' was hardly ever on their minds anymore

Ahsoka was the more playful and active in bed, almost always the one to initiate they're 'fun time' while also always up to trying new positions and even ideas in bed.

Barriss was the less active of the two for one reason, caution. Whether it was Ahsoka giving her incredibly sexy looks in public when no one was watching, using the force to playfully lift her own skirt up to give Barriss a show, or even when the two are already in their bed in their secret living complex room, Barriss was always the one keeping one eye out for viewers, always making sure no one noticed.

Barriss didn't care about breaking the Jedi code, blast, she had even openly talked with Ahsoka about leaving it, so they could be together without holding back. Ahsoka expressed that she'd want nothing more than to love Barriss openly, but that she just couldn't leave the Jedi order, not just yet, she felt like she needed to learn more.

Of course, Barriss often thought about how she'd happily 'teach Ahsoka some new tricks' but she couldn't bring herself to have anything to kinky go on between them as basic cunnlings and fingering already put enough pressure on Barriss's mind that she couldn't even think about doing anything more that could get them caught.

And Ahsoka was okay with that, she was okay with keeping things simple until she could bring herself to leave the order… well… she used to be okay with that…. before Kadavo.

The slaver world, it was a disgustingly cruel and unfair world. The brutal and controlling, utterly dominating any race they deemed slaves. Anakin had told her of the horrid life he had as a slave on Tatooine and Obi Wan went into extensive details of how he was forced to work and live along slaves for a time in an attempt by the queen to break his spirit.

The subjugation, the empowerment, the domination,... it was so evil and wrong…. But ever since they left that world… a want had been gnawing at the back of Ahsoka's mind.

It had started out as just remembering how dominated and nearly stripped naked many of the women there were, many of her own species to boot.

Then it had developed into Ahsoka having 'nightmares' of herself being one of those chained and basically naked women, bound and powerless, utterly at the command of whoever she was sold to and would be forced to do whatever said owner wanted her to do, no matter how degrading, wrong, or erotic the command was.

In an arguably happier turn of events, she started to dream of being sold off in some skimpy slave outfit to a beautiful woman. Someone older than herself, but not by much, at first, she dreamed of it being random beautiful women she had seen on the holonet whenever she…"researched resisting pleasure" when she had first become a Jedi…. Some of the links were rather counter productive

She would dream of these dominatrixes binding her hands behind her back, strapping her down onto a sybian and leaving her there for days as her mind melted before the unyielding, overpowering, and ruthless pleasure.

Eventually, she stopped dreaming of random beautiful women strapping her down and having their way with her body. Eventually… she only dreamed of Barriss doing it.

She would dream of her cautious girlfriend throwing said caution to the wind and just taking Ahsoka and forcing her to orgasm over and over again.

Ahsoka did her best to keep these new feelings and dreams under control, bet eventually… her curious lust got the better of her and the young padawan took to the Jedi library to use the holonet links to…"research" her newfound interest

However, in her search for the concept she learned to be 'bondage' she found many articles that detailed the submissive and dominant positions and how they were sometimes excellent ways for individuals to express themselves as who they truly think they are.

That was not what Ahsoka had expected to find.

She didn't like the idea that her submissive dreams somehow 'defined her' Ahsoka was steadfast in her own mind that she was easily the more dominant of the two in their relationship…. kind of…

Not that it mattered as much as one big thing Ahsoka still realized. Barriss would never agree to do something like this, not while they were still with the Jedi order. But Ahsoka assured herself that all Barriss needed was a taste to realize just how good it was, or at least how her dreams made it seem.

All Ahsoka needed to do was… 'convince' Barriss to try it once and then the green skinned beauty would fall in love with being Ahsoka's little sub.

Yes… Ahsoka was already beginning to daydream of Barriss on her knees before her as she sat on the end of their bed while said submissive was eating her orange skinned mistress out, obediently eating her owner's pussy like a good girl.

Mmmmmm… yeah, Ahsoka liked the idea of that

In fact, the Togruta liked the idea so much, she began to research something even kinkier, mind control.

Ahsoka told herself that she would only use whatever she found to only push Barriss into trying submission once and then never again…

but she also told herself that maybe she could use it to make Barriss more open to staying with the Jedi order even though she expressed that she didn't enjoy being a Jedi anymore…

But again, the orange skinned beauty began to think even more sadistically and thought of how she could use mind control to make Barriss her permanent sub, at that point Ahsoka would be able to play with her whenever and wherever she wanted.

Of course she knew of the Jedi mind trick ability, but she was also very well aware of the fact that she had very little experience with the ability as her master Anakin focused more on lightsaber combat, but she was also fully aware that Barriss's mind was not a weak one, and Ahsoka had seen even non force sensitive beings resist the force ability through sheer will, even when the ability was performed by a master Jedi.

However, after hours of fruitless searching on the seemingly infinite holonet, Ahsoka got up from her seat exhausted and walked out of the library feeling rather defeated at not finding something to help 'convince' her girlfriend to…'try new things'

As if by the force's will, just as she walked out of the library, Ahsoka received a call on her communicator from none other than her master, Anakin Skywalker, telling her to meet him at a cantina near the temple.

"So...Snipps" Anakin dramatically paused to say as the two just sat down at their private booth

"Oh, what universe altering news must you tell me so dramatically now master?" Ahsoka said with a bit of snark as had become the playful regular between the two

"Oh, I wouldn't call it 'universe altering'...well, maybe just your universe. That is if you're not just dating Barriss for her body as your search history would lead some to believe." Anakin said nonchalantly as Ahsoka felt her world almost crash down around her as she realized Anakin had found her and Barriss out, she even almost didn't hear him mention that he also knew what she had searched up earlier that day.

"M-Master I-I… Anakin please don't tell-" Ahsoka begin to stutter out as tears started forming in her eyes

"Easy, easy Ahsoka. I'm not going to tell anyone and no, no one else knows." Anakin quickly said, changing his usual confidant tone to one of soothing compassion and understanding, a tone she had become familiar with over the course of the war

"H-how?" Ahsoka asked as she regained herself before any tears could fall down her face

"I'll have you know I'm a very perceptive person Snipps…. that and Padme pointed a few things out to me." Anakin said in a rather ironic way

Padme, yes, Ahsoka knew about her master's relationship with the senator, it was one of the driving factors that allowed herself to form a relationship with Barriss in the first place.

"A few things?" Ahsoka asked with a blush on her face at the knowledge of even one more person knowing about her relationship

"How me and Padme were able to spend more time together because you decided to 'train with Barriss' admittedly I didn't think much of it, but after the 12th time… doesn't really matter now, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you two, watch what you search on Jedi temple holonet links, and I have a gift that just about matches what you're looking for.

"What do you mean watch what I search?"

"The temple holonet links are monitored Snipps, luckily by droids that couldn't really care how kinky you are, but as your Jedi teacher he was directed to discuss your un-Jedi-like searches with me and he wasn't quiet about it."

Ahsoka's face blushed an even deeper shade of red

"Again, Snipps no need to worry! I was just in my room cleaning the parts of my lightsaber when he detailed your searches, no one else heard a thing…. Though…. R2 may start joking with you in new ways since he was the only other being there."

"Ugh… he's not going to let me hear then end of it, will he?" Ahsoka asked knowing the resilience of the droid

"Not likely, but that's not the main thing I wanted to get across, like I said before, I have a gift for you and Barriss if used properly."

Ahsoka was now blushing even more intensely at the thought of Anakin giving her a gift regarding her and Barriss's sex life.

"The chancellor gave me an ancient Sith artifact that he believed was in fact a Jedi artifact. Obviously, since he was a non-force user he couldn't tell the difference, but I didn't want to be rude, so I happily accepted it. After doing some of my own research using a back door in the holonet link that Obi-wan had taught me that he learned from his own rebellious master Qui-Gon, I found out that the artifact supposedly had some effect on people's minds in a will altering capacity."

"Sooo…. Why do you want to give it to me? Not to pry but… haven't you thought about using it for yourself with Padme?" Ahsoka asked with her blush still prominent on her orange skin.

"Oh, I have my rule breaking padawan, I have, and I'm very happy with the results. There's only one thing I need to know before I teach you how to use it… who wears the pants?" Anakin asked shamelessly, clearly enjoying his adorable padawan's discomfort with the conversation, even though both knew they could trust the other completely

"... I wear pants…"

"No Snipps, you wear a combat skirt and leggings. From the confidence in your response, I'm guessing Barriss isn't usually the one 'asking for more' is she?" Anakin stated more than asked

Ahsoka couldn't even respond as she buried her face in her hands, said face was now blushing an even deeper shade of red that even Sith crimson blades couldn't compare to.

"It's alright Snipps, just hold up the artifact with the force and loudly say 'submission' it'll wake up more or less and wait for someone else to say 'dominance'. After that, it'll use some dark side energy to alter the user's minds, just slightly, but enough to allow some real fun."

Ahsoka took the artifact into her own hands and it looked and felt…

Boring

It was shaped just like a normal Jedi holocron, but even simpler. No gold trimmings, no decorated metal outlining's, it actually just looked like a simple cube, the only thing of note about the artifact at all, is how half of it was painted pure empty white, while the other half was painted a void black. The line separating the colors was perfectly in the middle of the cube and Ahsoka knew that if Anakin hadn't told her it was a force artifact, then she wouldn't have even realized it on her own with how simple it looked and how small it's force signature was, only with it now in her hands could she feel some small darkness emanating from it.

"Th-that you master, I don't what I'd do without you."

"Probably get caught doing dirty things, but seriously Ahsoka, we all need our fun every now and the, so cut loose and have it with your girlfriend." Anakin said in his almost father like tone

Later that day…

This was it

Ahsoka had purchased every sex toy she could think of (and even ones she didn't know about before) from Coruscant's famous level 4269, also known as the "sex surface of the galaxy" or so some sources on the holonet described it as.

Her and Barriss were kneeling opposite of each other on the carpet of their secret apartment and were about to initiate the cube's process

"Are you still sure about this Ahsoka?" Barriss asked as she was kneeling on the carpet in her undergarments, which were modest as being a simple black sports bra with matching black panties that complimented her lime green skin quite well.

"Yes, I am, this'll seriously be the start of a new chapter in our relationship Barriss. A new chapter I'm just about certain neither of us will regret... At least for long." Ahsoka said in a joking tone at the end.

The orange skinned girl was also in a state of near total undress, though having time to prepare, the Togruta had bought a scandalously sexy lacy red and black bra with matching lacy panties, all making her look more than ready for some naughty fun.

Ahsoka had told Barriss that the cube will allow them to more easily indulge in new pleasures like bondage, spanking, and others. All they needed to do was initiate the cube's process.

So, no, Ahsoka didn't bother telling Barriss about the domination and submission mind alteration ability of the cube as she felt like she didn't have to mention it. She didn't lie though, once Barriss was her sub, the two would indulge in all kinds of new sexual acts that Ahsoka had been introduced to through her more secure search of the holonet.

However, Ahsoka needed Barriss to say yes to the initial process of the cube, after that... Well, Ahsoka had intended on commanding Barriss to snap out of whatever trance the cube would put her under after enough fun but… the idea of Barriss being her sexual servant just sounded too good, she'd take good care of Barriss after that, being sure to feed her every day and even get her a cute little color, but none of that would happen if Barriss didn't at first willingly initiate the cube's process with her.

"Well...alright, I'm ready" Barriss said, readying herself for some 'revelation' she expected to come from the cube

"Wonderful~" Ahsoka said as she lifted the cube into the air with the force

"Dominance!" Ahsoka said proudly

"...s-submission." Barriss said with less pride, not knowing what her words meant but trusting in Ahsoka's instructions

Said instructions were the reverse of what Anakin had told his young padawan, but she assumed he had told her how to double down on being the sub in her relationship and she wasn't having it!

the cube continued to float in the air... silently...for just a moment...

"DOMINANCE DOMINATED, SUBMISSION SURRENDERED" said the cube through no noticeable outlet

"...Yes?" Ahsoka thought to herself, finding herself unsure of the exact wording but still confident enough to follow through

"SO TAKEN IS GIVEN AND GIVEN IS RECEIVED" The cube proclaimed as pure black and white gas clouds appeared from the cube.

A black cloud appearing from the black side of the cube quickly floated over to Ahsoka while a white gas cloud appeared from the white side and the hovered over to Barriss.

The two lovers unable to look away from the clouds as they approached, a need suddenly overtook the two and they found themselves at the mercy of the cube.

The clouds completely enveloped their respective recipients head.

After an unfelt moment passed, the clouds pulled away from their respective recipient and the two lovers instantly let out a heavy breath of exhaustion.

Barriss had no idea what was happening, but she also felt her more cautious side begin to fade away… it felt nice.

Ahsoka was just as clueless as to what exactly was happening, but still felt it was for the best… the best for their relationship…. the best for Barriss… that's what she wanted after all…

Then unexpectedly, the black and white clouds switched places, before either lover even realized it, the other's cloud had enveloped them

Barriss's white cloud now encased Ahsoka's head with Ahsoka's dark cloud now encasing Barriss's head

After another unfelt moment, the clouds pulled away from the two lovers and quickly flew back into the cube, which then unceremoniously fell to the ground.

The lovers took one more moment to catch their breath.

Ahsoka didn't know what to expect from the process but she certainly felt hot.

In the seconds following the cube's drop, Ahsoka began to see images of herself bound and naked. In one she was being spanked with a riding crop all over, the crop coming down harshly on her perky if a bit small breasts, causing her to moan out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Then in another mirage she was dressed in a slave garb, not the one from Kadavo, but one she had seen on the holonet on other beautiful women. There she was, walking to a chair with a woman sitting in it, though she couldn't see who, next she saw her slave-self fall to her knees before the woman as said woman spread her legs. Ahsoka hazily watched her slave self lean forward and begin to eat the woman out, said woman moving one hand to keep slave Ahsoka's head in place while her other had held a glass of galactic red wine.

Ahsoka wasn't sure where these new daydreams were coming from. Yes, she did dream of herself in such positions some time ago, but she didn't remember dreaming of these exact dreams.

Next… Ahsoka saw Master Unduli, Barriss's Jedi Master.

Ahsoka could hear Master Unduli telling her to watch her footwork, to take a better grip of her lightsaber… and then a lightsaber came into Ahsoka's view… with green hands wrapped around it.

Barriss had told Ahsoka that she had trained with Master Unduli earlier that very day and just how exhausting it was, was Ahsoka seeing Barriss's memories from earlier today?

Ahsoka then heard another voice, Barriss's… cursing Master Unduli.

"You old hag, I know how to hold a lightsaber. Blast, I'm going to really need to fuck Ahsoka today, especially if this wamp-rat of a teacher tells me to watch my footwork one more-"

"Barriss! You just don't listen dear girl, your feet are positioned poorly again. Learn to correct yourself or you won't be able to have such conversations with your caring master again."

"...If only I could be so lucky..." Barriss thought to herself as the daydream shifted again

This time Ahsoka saw Barriss enter their apartment and see Ahsoka laying on their bed in the lacy red and black panties she had just bought earlier that day.

"By the force she's beautiful, but even more fuckable" Barriss thought to herself at the time

"Hmm? Oh, hey they're Barriss! Now I know what you're going to say, but I… found something that'll really spice things up!" Ahsoka said with clear excitement in her voice

Present Ahsoka saw herself from Barriss's eyes and blushed to see that even while her past self was talking, Barriss at the time was looking over her past self's nearly naked body with thoughts flowing through her head that made the current Ahsoka blush profusely and with a hint of pride at how she made her girlfriend think.

Though present Ahsoka felt she had seen enough, though more precisely she just felt so energized from the intimate experience the clouds gave her and she just couldn't hold back any longer.

Ahsoka shook herself back to reality and found herself still kneeling on the carpet with Barriss sitting across from her, though it seemed Barriss was still in a hazy looking state, no doubt going through her own dreams of submission and Ahsoka's memories of just how beautiful she was

But Ahsoka stopped herself from thinking about it, she needed to use this time to pull out all the toys and straps. For she assumed once Barriss wakes herself up, she'll be just as needy for touch and hungry for sex as she was! or even more!

Ahsoka pulled out a box from under the bed, undid the locking mechanisms, and opened her 'pleasure chest'

She pulled out a 6-inch vibrating dildo that had a thin ball sack outline at its base with dials on the outside of the base to adjust its vibrating level, four vibrating pods that had their small remotes connected on a wire, a 7-inch blood red strap on, a green ball gag because why not another color besides red, an O-ring gag because when she saw it in the store she thought she could use it just in case she ever wanted to use the strap on to train away Barriss's gag reflex simply because she could, a leather riding crop very much like the one she just saw in her haze though she had only bought it at the time because as soon as she saw it she could already imagine training Barriss's to orgasm from just whipping, and lastly she pulled out quite a lot of bondage binding garments.

Ahsoka could barely contain her excitement, she just felt so eager to get down and dirty. Taking out all the sex toys already had her so wet that she couldn't even stand to wear anymore cloths. As such, she undid her lacy bra and tossed her matching panties to the side carelessly, feeling rather proud to expose her fully naked orange body to the room temperature air.

After a moment of taking in the sight of herself, Ahsoka reached her hands up to grasp her own breasts and let out a surprisingly loud moan as she tightly grabbed herself. She couldn't remember feeling more hungry- no, desperate for Barriss's touch than she did in that moment.

"Oh-oh...mmmmmm.." Ahsoka moaned and groaned to herself as she continued to play with her own breasts which suddenly felt far more sensitive than she ever remembered them feeling.

But Ahsoka quickly stopped touching herself as she remembered the night was both for her and Barriss. As such, the naked and needy feeling padawan got back on her knees across from her green skinned girlfriend and continued to wait until she woke up from her haze.

As is planned out by the force itself, Barriss awoke from her haze just in time to see Ahsoka kneel back in front of her.

"Well hello there my sexy princess. ~" Barriss said in a never before heard seductive tone that both caught Ahsoka of guard and had her dripping arousal even more

"H-hey there Barriss… so how was your vision? Mine was pretty hot."

"It was… enlightening. Now, I believe you wanted to have some new fun? ~" Barriss stated more than asked with her new seductive tone only turning Ahsoka on more and more ever word

"S-so you… you wanna try some bondage?" Ahsoka asked rather meekly as she held up some black leather straps

Barriss looked up at Ahsoka and smiled seductively...though some may have said it looked more sadistic

"Absolutely, my love"

Ahsoka had never heard Barriss sound so sexy and the Togruta couldn't believe how hot she felt in that moment or how wet she was

Ahsoka did, for just a moment, think it was a little strange how she was already feeling so rattled from just Barriss's words, but she quickly chalked it up to her body experiencing true dominance for the first time and she was right… in a way.

"A-alright cutie... h-how would you like to be tied up? ~" Ahsoka asked as seductively as she could, though the occasional stutters made her sound far more adorable than anything, though she was still truly eager to have her depraved dreams become reality

"Actually Ahsoka… I was hoping that since this is my first time and since you've undoubtedly done research on this before if maybe… I could be the one on top? Just for the time being until we both get more comfortable with this."

"hhmmm...Sure!" Ahsoka thought to herself. Things were already going as well as she could have hoped, she was feeling hotter than she ever had before and before this Barriss would have never even contemplated having such kinky sex, but here her green girlfriend was asking to be top just for this one time! After this Ahsoka would be in charge and once the cube's effects really kicked in, then Ahsoka would fully dom Barriss and have her own sex slave.

"Of-of course babe! This is your first time even learning about all this stuff, so how about you just do whatever you want and when you feel too weirded out or tired of the whole 'domination' thing we'll switch out. But only when you're ready to switch, don't worry about me, I know I'll have fun tonight no matter what." Ahsoka said with some returned confidence at the thought that she was just one step closer to her master plan

It was a surprisingly quick process, being gagged and bound, every part of her body restrained in some way. Ahsoka's arms were laid parallel along her back and then zipped up in a leather restraining mesh, this allowed her to lay down on the bed with her hands pressed against the opposite elbow.

There was also a thick and long metal rod keeping her legs spread wide. The rod had two metal locking's at its two ends, both mechanisms locked tightly just above Ahsoka's feet.

Ahsoka was also now wearing a leather skeletal harness that barely covered her chest at all as its only purpose was to squeeze around the wearer's breasts, pushing them outward and making them seem more prominent but also leaving them open to be played with, all while also leaving large segments of their skin exposed.

The final cherry on top was the lime green ball gag in Ahsoka's mouth, it had holes in it for easy breathing, which only opened up more possibility as to what could be done while wearing it.

Again though, it Barriss had tied her up surprisingly fast with things Ahsoka assumed she had never even seen before, Ahsoka herself had to look up all the ways to use the new sex gear today and that took her hours to get down, she just barely finished learning their ins-and-outs before Barriss arrived.

"Oh Ahsoka… you look absolutely breathtaking." Barriss said as she looked over her bound and gagged girlfriend

While Ahsoka couldn't respond back, she snarky thought to herself of how 'breathtaking' Barriss will look once their positions were reversed, though just as she tried to imagine that very scenario, images of herself bound and gagged as she was now filled her head...she looked quite beautiful restrained and helpless...but, this was all so she could dom Barriss like she wanted...right?

"Alright my love, let's start the fun~" Barriss seductively said as she reached for the 6-inch vibrating dildo.

The green skinned beauty kneeled just in front of Ahsoka on their bed and lined the 6-inch pleasure toy with Ahsoka's absolutely soaked slit

"You must be so eager for this my dear, your dripping arousal like a faucet~" Barriss teased Ahsoka as she rubbed the tip of the toy against Ahsoka's lower lips.

Ahsoka of course still couldn't respond, but the young Togruta did let off a very noticeable blush from feeling rather embarrassed at just how much she was dripping, at just how needy she looked, at how it perfectly matched how she felt.

"It's alright Ahsoka, I'm eager to."

And with that, Barriss shoved the entire 6-inch phallus into her bound girlfriend's needy cunt

Ashoka immediately moaned loudly into her gag, unconsciously, her inner walls gripped the false cock tightly, suddenly feeling even more needy for touch even as they felt it.

Barriss slowly began to pull the toy out, happy to feel as much resistance as she did, Ahsoka's inner walls clamping down even tighter now that the touch she was desperate for was leaving her.

Not wanting to disappoint, Barriss shoved it all the way back in until the toy bottomed out within Ahsoka and the sack outline prevented Barriss from shoving anymore in

Suddenly, Ahsoka orgasmed from the sudden intense action and squirted her cum around the toy's outline

It felt so good...so incredibly satisfying to feel release from such rough action...so, so, wrong

Ahsoka had never cum so quickly in her life and yet now when what should be domination flowing through her, she cums so easily… no, something must be- "bzzzzzzzzz"

Ahsoka's thoughts were suddenly cut out at the sudden intense vibration from between her legs

Barriss had set the dial on the outer outline of the dildo from off to medium setting, pushing Ahsoka to an even higher state of pleasure as she had still been coming down from her orgasmic high

Ahsoka was now wriggling and writhing in her restraints as she was not at all ready for the constant vibration from within her now fairly sensitive snatch

"Oh yes, that looks much better~" Barriss said as she looked down at her naked girlfriend who was struggling to deal with the intense pleasure.

Barriss then reached for the riding crop and after one more delicious look over of her restrained lover,

Ahsoka managed to regain her focus for a moment from the constant pleasure vibrating through her and saw Barriss looking over her...hungry, and the riding crop told Ahsoka she was going to have to ready herself for some uncomfortability.

The green skinned dom smiled as she saw Ahsoka come back down from her high, just in time to see and feel herself be dommed again.

Barriss brought the riding crop down hard on Ahsoka's right breast

Ahsoka readied herself for pain, but instead was overwhelmed with even more pleasure.

So much pleasure, that the overstimulated Togruta orgasmed again and even harder than before

Ahsoka's entire body spasmed and shook from a level of pleasure it had never felt before, but this time, Barriss didn't let her lovely sub recover just yet.

The riding crop came down hard on Ahsoka's left breast with just as much power

As one might have expected, Ahsoka came again, with just as much intensity as before, moaning loudly around the ball gag and through its holes as her lower lips squeezed and spasmed around the still vibrating cock within her as new intense sensations from her breasts sent her over the edge

But even that wasn't the end

Barriss brought the crop down onto each of Ahsoka's breasts three more times each, sending the orange skinned padawan into an unparalleled state of euphoria...well, unparalleled so far.

After the last smack of the crop and subsequent orgasmic moan escaped Ahsoka's gagged mouth, Barriss leaned down to turn the vibrator to its lowest setting to keep Ahsoka in a constant state of arousal while still allowing her to more easily come down from her high than if it had remained on any of its more intense settings

Barriss looked over Ahsoka's sweating body, how her adorable and bound lover was breathing in heavily and exhaling just as much in an attempt to regain herself after such intense consecutive orgasms

While Barriss satisfyingly took in the sight of Ahsoka out of breath and juices flowing from her stuffed slit, Ahsoka herself was feeling rather hazy, just as when cube's gaseous clouds had enveloped her head.

Ahsoka's mind was buzzing with just how fulfilling her several previous orgasms wracked her body, how she had never felt pleasure so intense, then images of herself being bound and gagged came to her mind again from both the dreams she had of herself being a slave, yet also situations she hadn't dreamed of, but still had herself in the submissive role before some woman. The woman had been far too hazy to see before, but now… Ahsoka could see...green skin

The vision was now so clear, she was still in some gold trimmed slave uniform that barely covered her body at all, she was still kneeling in between the woman's legs eating her out, but now… the woman was Barriss

Her mistress was Barriss…

Ahsoka looked up hazily. She saw Barriss's hungry eyes roam over her naked and restrained body while Barriss herself was still in her black bra and panties

Then their eyes met

Ahsoka looked to Barriss questionably, she had never seen her girlfriend so dominant, nor had she ever felt herself feel so needy, then Ahsoka saw Barriss smile sadistically, and then Ahsoka's eyes went wide in realization

She messed up the transfer

Barriss's sadistic smile only grew as she saw the shock and realization in her new sub's eyes and leaned down to Ahsoka to milk it for all she could before she turned Ahsoka into her personal mind broken sex slave

"I see you've finally realized it my love~" Barriss whispered into Ahsoka's ear as she raised the vibrator's level back to medium

"MMmmmmmhhhhmmmm!" Ahsoka both mumbled and moaned out

"I was sure you'd realize it sooner, I went through your memories from today just as I'm sure you went through mine. I must say, I'm fairly disappointed in how you intended to turn me into your sex slave, but that's alright, I know just how you can make it up to me~" Barriss said with a hint of satisfied revenge in her voice as she flipped the vibrators level to high, utterly overwhelming Ahsoka's now very sensitive slit

While the Togruta's pussy was quite sensitive from the constant orgasms, all that meant was that she was even more needy for pleasure, despite her more conscious thoughts trying (and failing) to fight off the overwhelming sensations

Ahsoka began to truly struggle in her restraints, now fully realizing that Barriss had actually been given all of Ahsoka's dominating thoughts and wants while she herself had received all of Barriss's more submissive intentions

All that really meant was now Barriss was going to turn Ahsoka into a beyond needy sex toy.

"Stop struggling" Barriss said plainly

In an instant, Ahsoka stop struggling, though not of her own wants

Ahsoka tried to start up her struggles again as she needed to escape before it was too late, but her body didn't move, didn't respond to her, as if it wasn't even her's anymore.

"That's better. Now…"

Barriss got off the bed and picked up several toys Ahsoka had purchased, looking to have the most fun at Ahsoka's expense

As for the orange skinned sub, she was doing her best to hold onto her sanity. The incredible buzz of vibration coming from within her now needy pussy was even stronger than before, but now Ahsoka knew she was struggling for her very consciousness

Without Ahsoka even noticing, Barriss had climbed back onto the bed and reached for the ball gag still situated in Ahsoka's mouth

"You will not speak, all you are allowed to do is moan." Barriss said in a truly commanding tone as she undid the gag's straps

Once undone, Barriss laid the saliva covered gag on the side of the bed and waited for a moment to truly take in Ahsoka's heavy, resistant, and desperate moans.

After a satisfying moment, Barriss firmly grabbed the vibrating dildo's sack outline and slowly started pulling it out.

The needy and almost sadden moans coming from Ahsoka, as the center of all the pleasure she felt was slowly being taken from within her, only pushed Barriss to pull it from her sub even slower, hellishly slowly dragging it along Ahsoka's desperate inner walls as said walls attempted to clamp down on the vibrating toy to no avail

Once finally fully removed, Barriss turned off the vibration setting and looked back to happily see Ahsoka's body still jerking forward from the after effect of the numerous orgasms the toy had given her still rolling through her system

Barriss scooted forwards on the bed until her own face was just a few inches from her still heavily breathing sub's

Once Barriss saw Ahsoka regain herself once more, she raised the girl-cum covered dildo in between their faces.

While still reeling from her intense sexual haze, Ahsoka managed to make out the false cock and how it was covered in her own juices, but once she looked to Barriss's devilishly smiling face, she tightly closed her mouth.

"Oh, what a good girl, you knew exactly what I wanted, or maybe it was what you remembered you wanted to do to me? Oh well, doesn't matter. Open. Your. Mouth." Barriss said with a voice of total control

Ahsoka was powerless to resist, her body betraying her, her mouth opening wide against her wishes.

Barriss angle the tip of the phallus towards Ahsoka's mouth and was seemingly about to shove it in, instead, Barriss brought the cum covered toy to in between Ahsoka's lips as simply said

"Lick it, lick all over the tip and taste yourself."

Ahsoka's body obeyed, even if her mind still hopelessly fought

Ahsoka's tongue rolled over the tip of the toy, it was shaped just as all humanoid cocks were. Her tongue made sure to scoop up as much of her juices as it could before brining said substance into her mouth where it could be swished over her lower taste buds.

Ahsoka felt so degraded, so dirty, but so hot, she actually felt like she might cum from even just this, just tasting herself on this false cock… blast, she was already dripping arousal again

After a couple minutes of watching Ahsoka lap her tongue against the tip of the toy, watching as the orange skinned sub slowly accumulate more and more of her own cum in her mouth, Barriss pulled away before giving another simple command

"Gargle your cum and focus on the taste. Focus on how much you love it and how you'd love to taste it every day. ~"

Again, Ahsoka's body did as commanded and turned her head upwards and began to gargle her own cum, drowning her taste buds in her own essence…. "It-it actually taste really good" Ahsoka thought to herself as her mind shaped itself to Barriss's liking

"Swallow" Barriss commanded

Ahsoka's body compiled and the Togruta swallowed her own essence

"How did it taste my love? ~" Barriss asked rhetorically

"Di-di...delicious" Ahsoka said, she at first tried to lie and say it was disgusting, but she found herself incapable of lying to Barriss...why would she ever want to lie to her mistress anyway, Ahsoka thought to herself

"Wonderful~ Now lay back and don't move" Barriss said as she tossed the dildo off the bed and reached behind herself

Following her mistress's commands, Ahsoka laid back on the bed, her eyes looking towards the ceiling, knowing Barriss was going to use her even more in some way

As if on cue, Ahsoka felt some sort of strap snap in place around her left thigh, then another strap just below it, and another on her right thigh with yet another clicking in place below that one.

Before Ahsoka's mind could calm down from unknown straps around her thighs, Barriss pushed something small and round into Ahsoka's exposed and dripping slit

"Mmm?-*bzzzzzzzzz* O-oh-mmmmm!" Ahsoka moaned out in surprise as the small object within her slit buzzed to life, sending constant waves of unexpected pleasure through her body

"Oh, come now, don't let that one vibrator pod overwhelm you~ Otherwise all four will certainly melt your brain even faster than I wanted to~"

Ahsoka wanted to respond, but Barriss's previous order of only speaking in moans stayed strong within herself

Just as the orange skinned padawan started to cope with the sex toy within her slit, another was pushed in, then another, and one more.

"Ooooohh-AAhhhhhh-Mmmmmm-aaahhh!" Ahsoka moaned out loudly as she tried and failed to contain the pleasure wracking her body

The constant buzz and hum of the four wired vibrator pods completely overwhelmed Ahsoka and so the young Togruta squirmed in her bindings but Barriss's commands made sure she subconsciously kept her legs spread wide open

Barriss adjusted the vibrator remotes that were attached to the straps around Ahsoka's thighs and made sure each wired vibrator was at its max setting so the green skinned dom could mind break Ahsoka as soon as possible. Once that was done, she'd have Ahsoka 'quit' the Jedi order and the two would leave together and spend the rest of their days 'taking care of each other'

"I must say Ahsoka, you look simply adorable squirming under such a crushing level of pleasure. I bet you've never even used a vibrator, let alone 4, HA! Let alone four on their max setting! Haha! But no worries my dear, you'll get used to the feeling of immense pleasure soon enough, but for now…" Barriss said as she slipped out her black panties and undid her matching bra

Barriss, with her entire smooth and fit green form on display, started to crawl over Ahsoka's restrained body and placed her knees of either side of her slave's face

"Eat. Me. Out. Slave." Barriss said with nothing but dominance in her voice as she smiled sadistically down at Ahsoka

As expected, Ahsoka couldn't stop her body from following Barriss's orders.

However, something unexpected to Ahsoka, was just how delicious Barriss's snatch and arousal tasted, or how good it felt to swallow her green skinned mistress's cum…

Ahsoka had eaten Barriss out before, but she never tasted this good before. Ahsoka had actually never tasted anything nearly as incredible as Barriss's slit.

Ahsoka was amazed at how tasty and addicting it was, both Barriss's cum and cunt, every lap of her tongue along her mistress's folds only made her want more of it.

"Mmmmmm, good girl Ahsoka, you taste as much of my pussy as you'd like~" Barriss said sounding rather self-satisfied

Per her mistress's words, Ahsoka utterly indulged herself in Barriss's slit, sending her tongue as far into her mistress as possible, more than eager to taste as much of the green skinned dom as possible.

However, as much as Ahsoka was enamored by the taste of her mistress's arousal, her own arousal was getting to her as the four vibrator pods were still utterly claiming her snatch as their unrelenting vibration drove the now submissive Togruta mad with ecstasy.

Ahsoka was moaning directly into Barriss's snatch continuously and the green dom welcomed the extra sensation with open legs, but she couldn't forget what Ahsoka had tried to do to her and was still eager to punish her new sub even more.

"O-oh, and A-Ahsoka, mmmm… You're not allowed to-t-to cum without my permission-Oh~" Barriss said, though almost just moaning out as Ahsoka's body was putting as much energy as it could into pleasure the dom's slit

"MmmmmM!" Ahsoka moaned back needily as she was right on the edge of release, the vibrators still driving her to a level of pleasure she had never felt before, but she couldn't finish

Ahsoka's mind was so flustered and hazed in euphoria, but she couldn't cum, her body wouldn't let her over the edge…

And Barriss reveled in it

The green skinned dom had complete control over her traitorous lover's body and mind and she intended to enjoy herself as much as possible

Since she was already forcing Ahsoka to eat her out, Barriss also leaned back a bit to bring one hand to Ahsoka's needy and ever edging slit and began to rub and tease her new sub's clit, she knew no matter the level of stimulation that Ahsoka couldn't cum, but she also knew Ahsoka's mind would be consumed by the just never enough pleasure

"MMMmmmmMMM!" Ahsoka moaned out as Barriss's fingers toyed with her clit

Now Ahsoka didn't just have to deal with the four vibrators utterly domination her body, but now Barriss's fingers precisely pleasuring her clit, already Ahsoka knew she'd crumble eventually, but all she could do was eat her new mistress out and hope she'd be forgiven.

And it showed, Barriss was riding Ahsoka's tongue for all it was worth and the green dom was nearing her climax, the first of many as her and her new slave's life truly began

"OH! Oh-oh here I come slave! Be sure to swallow all my cum or you don't get release!" Barriss screamed out as she neared her orgasm

Hearing her mistress's commands, Ahsoka picked up her tongue speed even more for one last great push to please her mistress, the orange skinned sub also prepared herself to swallow all of her mistress's juices

"O-OH! I-I'm cumming! Swallow everything you whore!" Barriss roared out as she came into Ahsoka's mouth, bring both of her green hands to the top of her sub's head to hopefully push her sub's tongue in even further.

Through a mix of her mistress's commands and her own growing lust, Ahsoka diligently swallowed every drop Barriss gifted her, though even through that, the Togruta continued to lap her tongue within her mistress's snatch, wanting to please her new owner as much as possible

Barriss happily heard the very satisfying gulps Ahsoka was taking and could already tell her sub had finally realized her new calling in life, as such, Barriss decided to reward her slave

"Good girl… now you may cum." Barriss said as she gently rubbed one hand along Ahsoka head as one would do on a pet

"MMMMMMMMM!" Ahsoka moaned out loudly into her mistress's pussy

Ahsoka came harder than she ever even thought possible, her snatch convulsing around the still vibrating toys within her

The orange skinned slave squirted her juices into the air in a rather spectacular fashion, giving Barriss a chuckle as all sorts of ideas were flooding into the dom's mind, though that could wait, the green skinned dom still felt like enjoying Ahsoka's tongue for the rest of the night

Ahsoka could feel her own mind now correlating her own pleasure with pleasing her mistress, she was already thinking of how Barriss's cum was something she could live off of, but the added sense of overwhelming sensation of orgasmic vibration…

From that moment on

Ahsoka knew she wouldn't be able to cum without first truly pleasing her mistress…

Not that either would have it any other way.


End file.
